undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Low on Time/Issue 44
This is issue forty-four of Low on Time, entitled: Withdrawal. Issue 44; Withdrawal The Humvee drove quickly down the abandoned highway. The sun was starting to set, so Jake made the quick decision to turn off onto a side road, in an effort to look for shelter for the night. Kelly sat in the back with Trevin still, and Ike next to him. She rested her head on top of his shoulder, but the cuts from the glass was still irritating his face. They hurt, some still bled a little, but he couldn't dwell on it, just think about the current situation. "Ahem," Jake said from the driver's seat, drawing both Kelly & Trevin's attention to him. "It's starting to get dark. Should I get off here?" "Fine by me." Kelly quickly said, before looking at Trevin. "Good for you?" "Yeah," he said. "Safer to travel during the day anyways." Jake nodded, and looked back toward the road, getting off at the first exit, Olivia next to him, sleeping. In the middle seat, Ryker sat wide awake, Julia sleeping on his shoulder. ---- As the car pulled up in front of a small brown house, Kelly, Ike & Jake quickly hurried out of the cars, making sure the area was clear. "Looks good..." Jake mumbled. "Let's go check the house." As Kelly, Jake, and Ike hurried inside, Olivia, Ryker, and Trevin made their ways outside of the car Humvee, before resting against it. "How's your face feeling?" Ryker asked, looking at Trevin while reaching into the Humvee window, taking a pistol out of the car. "Fine." he plainly said. "And your head?" he asked, turning toward Olivia, who was dozing off, still sleepy. "Hurts..." she muttered, holding her head. "Yeah, well, I'll see if I can get anything for the pain. I'll see if Kelly or Ike wants go on a run..." "Or me." Julia said suddenly, appearing through the window, causing Ryker to jump back, clutching his chest. "See? You're still jumpy..." "Not cool." he said, taking a few deep breaths. She just smirked, opening the door, Trevin helping her out of the car. She quickly lost her balance, being still tired & confused, and fell backwards, Trevin catching her quickly. "This group's falling apart..." Olivia muttered under her breath, Ryker being the only one who could hear her, and he just looked at her uneasily. "Thanks." Julia quickly said, as she regained her balance. Trevin nodded, smiling, looking back toward the house. "You think they're safe in there?" he asked. "Of course I do." Olivia quickly said. "Jake won't let one of those fuckers take him down... Kelly neither." "We're good up here!" a familiar voice called from the house. Olivia, Trevin, Ryker, and Julia all looked up at the house, seeing Kelly's head sticking out the window. "It's safe to come in." ---- Kelly and Trevin sat together in the living room. They sat on one of the leather couches, as the other one was occupied by a sleeping Ike. "Did I ever tell you about my wife?" Trevin asked out of the blue, catching Kelly's attention. "You had a wife?" she asked, obviously confused. "I'll take that as a 'no' then." he said, smiling. "Lost her when I was at that bandit community, when I ran away. I couldn't stay there anymore, but she was pregnant-- she had to stay." Kelly only watched as the emotion showed up in his face, his eyes watered, his face turned red, yet he seemed calm. "I put her life at risk-- so I wouldn't become a monster... and that... that is what's been keeping me up at night. I don't know if she's alive, dead, or worse... I don't know if they killed or tortured her after my little fiasco-- but I just can't take my mind off of her." "I'm sure she's fine..." Kelly said, leaning closer to him. "And how can you be sure? How can anyone be anymore?" "We can't." Kelly simply said. "We just have to keep trying and fighting until we can feel safe." Trevin nodded, trying to force a smile. "And until then?" "Then we start living." ---- Jake sat with Olivia on one of the beds in the house, rubbing her shoulders. "How are you feeling, babe?" he asked, before kissing her neck, to which she smiled. "Not that good-- I need something for my head... really badly." "Not the first time you've had a concussion... remember when Tyler accidentally banged into you during one of the games?" "Don't remind me..." she quickly said, before turning back to him, smiling. "Should've kicked his ass when you had the chance." "Nah, he was a good guy. Miss him like hell." "And I miss Dylan." she said. "Wonder how Kelly dealt with that, I couldn't imagine losing you..." "Well you won't." he quickly responded, kissing her forehead. "Now get some sleep, you'll need it." ---- Jake sat alone in front of the university. He wore a black sweatshirt, a nice baggy pair of jeans to keep his identity discreet. It was dark outside, the street lights lighting up the sidewalk as another figure walked toward his direction. He had the same deal, black sweatshirt, baggy jeans, and he quickly walked toward Jake. Standing up, Jake met him halfway. The man looks up at him, and it is Ike. He quickly reached into his pockets, taking a small little bottle out, and handed it off to Jake, who passed him the money. Jake quickly looked down at the bottle of pills he had received, and smiled to himself. The walk back to his dorm was quick and easy, only a couple of students and security guards were out that late, and most of them knew Jake. As he unlocked his door and hurried in, the light was already on, and Olivia sat on the couch, waiting for him. He was visibly taken back, confused. "Where have you been?" she simply asked, looking at him. "I went with Dylan to-- to the football field." he said, nervously tripping over his words. "No you weren't." she said, standing up. She quickly walked over to him, and held her hand out. "What were you doing?" He reluctantly shoved his hand in his pocket and took out the pills, handing it to her. She looked from the bottle to him, disgusted. "Painkillers?" she asked. "Jake-- these things will kill you." "So what?" he simply asked, looking to the ground. "They're the only things that help the pain..." "Jake," she calmly said, getting closer to him, and putting her hand on his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I can help you." "No." he firmly said. "I can't let anyone else know-- I'll get expelled or-- my mom will kill me." "No one has to know." she said. "We can do it here, Spring Break is coming up-- we'll do it then... I just don't wanna see you hurt yourself." Jake looked from the ground to her, nodding his head. "I know." "Then let me help you." she quickly said. "Ok." ---- Julia and Ryker lied in one of the beds together, Julia resting her head on his shoulder as he stared emptily into the ceiling. "Ry..." she started, as he turned toward her. "I just want you to know something..." "Don't go all philosophical or anything on me, ok?" he quickly responded. "No, just listen... you're like a little brother to me... and I want you to know that I've grown to care about you... and love you." Ryker just smiled, and brought her into a tight hug. "I love you too, but like it or not you're stuck with me." Julia just laughed, and hugged him back. "Remember that night by the campfire?" Ryker nodded. "Of course." "We've come along way since then-- just look at us." "Yeah, I never thought I'd be as close to someone as I've been with you." "And I hope it stays that way." "Me too." As Ryker finished, he let go of his grip on Julia, but she tightened hers, prompting him to smile. ---- Trevin sat up against the couch still, and the half-asleep Kelly lied down, had her head resting on his lap. He reached over, carefully, trying to not disturb Kelly as he reached for the bottle of Scotch. He pulled it up, and uncapped it, smiling to himself. He took a big sip, as Kelly just watched him. She saw how broken down he really was for the first time. She reached her hand up, and snatched the bottle away from him. He knew why she did it, and he just sighed. "Sorry." he muttered. "It's not gonna help-- I thought you'd know that." she said. "It helps in the short-term... which is all I can think about right now." Kelly sets the bottle, and got up slowly. She turned to Trent, who was staring at her. She held out her hand, which he hesitantly took. "How about a dance?" she asked. "Dance? We don't have any music though." "Then let's make music..." And with that, as Trevin smiled, as he and Kelly danced. She started to sing. "Give me your attention, baby "I gotta tell you a little something about yourself "Bruno Mars? Seriously?" Trevin interrupted, smiling. "What, don't like?" she asked. "Kinda a weird song choice, isn't it?" "Well how about--" Trevin suddenly kisses Kelly, much to her surprise. As he pulled back, slowly, she only smiled, happy it was happening. She leaned in for the kiss this time, and the two kissed in the middle of the living room. But, a gunshot is suddenly heard, and Kelly quickly pulls away, looking around. It isn't until she sees the broken glass, that she's facing, Trevin in her way, that she looks down at Trevin. There's a bullet hole in his chest. Trevin just gasps, looking down at his own bloodied chest, before looking back up at the tearful Kelly. As he falls to the ground, the sound of more gunshots are heard, and Kelly is quickly taken to the ground by Ike, who only holds onto Kelly as she continues to look at Trevin's body. ---- Ryker immediately hops up from the bed, and looks out the window. Outside in the dark stood a few men just shooting at the house. Julia sits up in fear, watching Ryker. "What's going on?" she quickly asked, visibly shaking. "I--I don't know. We're getting attacked by bandits or something." he quickly replied, fumbling over his words. He quickly made his way over to Julia, and helped her up, throwing her arm over his shoulder to help her walk. "Let's go." he quickly said as the two stumbled out of the room. ---- Olivia woke up screaming as the bullets penetrated the wall of her room. Jake lied next to her, bullet holes all over his body as she cried. She quickly rolled off the bed on the opposite side of the wall, and just stared at Jake's body get recklessly gunned down. ---- "I love you." Olivia said as she hugged the shaking Jake. He was pale white, his body shaking violently, as Olivia sat on top of his stomach, holding him down in a hug. He was starting to feel the effects of the withdrawal. He wanted more of it-- his body needed it. Seeing Jake in this much pain was killing Olivia on the inside. She just wanted him to feel better and to be safe, but this wasn't working. She quickly got off of him, leaving him to his seizure as she ran to grab water for him. As she made it back to him, there was a knock on the door. She looked back toward it, but quickly disregarded it, paying more attention to Jake. "Come on, Jakey, just, please calm down." she said to him, rubbing his head gently as he shook. ---- Ike lied next to the still-crying Kelly as she watched Trevin bleed out in front of her. She can't lose him-- she can't. As she started to crawl to him in a desperate attempt to get to him, Ike grabbed hold of her waist, and pulled her closer to him. "He's gone!" he yelled, looking at her. "He's gone..." "He can't be gone-- he can't be." she shouted back, trying to break free of Ike's grasp, but he wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry Kelly, but we have to go." "No, we can't just leave him here!" she cried. "We have to go." he said, pulling her to the kitchen as bullets flew over their heads. ---- Ryker held Julia by the hand to help her quickly get through the top floor of the house. The bullets went right through the walls, narrowly missing the two teenagers who struggled to keep running. "Where is everyone else?" Julia asked while running. "I don't know, we were the first ones upstairs." he muttered. As Ryker ran, Julia suddenly put a lot more weight on his arm, making him use more of his strength to help her going. "Come on, Julia." he said to himself, looking straight ahead, determined to get her out of there. "We're almost there, just push a little harder, ok?" Julia failed to respond, and it was then when Ryker turned around to look back at her. He looked as the hand he was holding onto was connected to the dead body of Julia, as blood spurted out of her neck. "No," he said to himself under his breath as he looked down at her. "no...no...no...no..." he said over and over to himself as he fell to his knees. Ryker just sat on his knees, looking at Julia's dead body, before falling on top of it, hugging her corpse tightly. "This can't be happening..." he said to himself, not letting go of Julia's body. "You can't die-- you can't die... please don't die, Julia... you promised you wouldn't leave me..." As Ryker cried, clutching to Julia's body, Olivia stumbled out into the hallway, staring at him. "Ryker!" she called to him, still crying, but he didn't pay any attention to her. "We have to go!" Ryker just lied there, hugging the body as Olivia sprinted toward him. She grabbed him fiercely by the arm and, with all her might, pulled him with her as he desperately tried to reach back for Julia. ---- As Ike helped Kelly get into the kitchen, he quickly jumped to his feet, looking around for every possible option they had, as Kelly just sat there crying. Looking behind him, Ike quickly took notice of the back door, and looked back at Kelly. He quickly got on his knee, so he was eye-level with her. "Kelly, I'm so sorry... but we have to go." he said, trying to remain as calm as possible. "But-- but-- Trevin... Olivia... what about the others?" she asked, fumbling over her words. "I don't know, Kelly." he said. "But we have to go... now." Kelly nodded, still crying, and Ike quickly helped her to her feet. He quickly ran to the backdoor, Kelly trying to keep up with him, and he helped her outside. As the sounds of the gunshots stopped, Kelly and Ike didn't look back, as they ran off into the dark night, away from the bandits... away from Olivia & Ryker... away from everyone they've loved. Credits *Kelly Gay *Olivia Bell *Jake Munoz *Ike Dennis *Julia Riley *Ryker Daniels *Trevin Deaths *Trevin *Jake Munoz *Julia Riley Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues